The present invention relates to a method and system for managing traffic lights at an intersection so as to facilitate the passage of a vehicle.
System for allowing traffic lights to be pre-empted by emergency vehicles are common. However they often require that the emergency vehicles are equipped with a specific radio device to operate the traffic light.